


My anti-depressent

by AngryGreenBean



Category: sad poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryGreenBean/pseuds/AngryGreenBean
Summary: A poem with suicidal themes. Reader discretion is advised.No beta, all mistakes are my own.





	My anti-depressent

My anti depressant

The blade is my pen  
drenched in red.  
And then,  
as these thoughts run through my head,  
It's deafening.  
My grasp is lessening.  
My brain is a mess  
that i must confess.  
This poem is my momentary salvation,  
writing what will comes with out fear  
or any trepidation.  
Is what is keeping me here.  
If not for this i'd be dead,  
because i can't get out of my own head.

**Author's Note:**

> Trepidation is being used as a synonym of anxiety.


End file.
